Wonderful Christmastime
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: A short 'n' sweet Christmas story, about Cindy's Christmas. She thanks her parents for the wonderful gifts...but there's one more gift under the tree! Who is it from?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the song! ;_;

****

Wonderful Christmastime

Cindy Vortex excitedly ripped the vibrant, colourful wrapping paper off of the boxed gift. It was one of the last, from underneath the beaming Christmas Tree. 

She tore open the box to find a shiny new Jujitsu suit. Her parents had obviously caught on to her hints about how her old outfit was starting to tear, and was very dirty, despite how many times she said she washed it. 

__

// The mood is right, the spirit's up

// We're here tonight, and that's enough

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

"Thank you!" Cindy said with a huge smile, before hugging her parents. "How did you know?" she asked with a small smirk, as her parents chuckled.

"Well, thanks for everything," Cindy said with a large smile; obviously content with her new treasures. 

"Oh, wait honey," her mother stopped her. Cindy glanced at her parents. "Yes…?"

"There's still one package left," her father said, picking up a rather small parcel and studying the tag. "And it's for you!"

__

// The party's on, the feeling's here

// That only comes, this time of year

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

Cindy squinted sceptically, before walking over to the present. "Who's it from?" she asked curiously.

"It just says '_Merry Christmas Cindy_,'" her father read, before handing Cindy the parcel.

"Alright…" Cindy said, still a little sceptical about it, as she inched towards the centre of the package, and she tore of the wrapping paper. Cindy gasped, as her eyes widened slowly. 

She slowly and gently placed the box down, and pulled out a small golden necklace with a reindeer on end of it out. "It's beautiful," she said breathlessly, studying it under the light of the fire in the fireplace and the gleaming lights on the tree. 

She slowly unhooked it, and placed it around her neck. It looked beautiful on her! She smiled down at the necklace, before searching the box for anything more. Sure enough there was a small box of rich, decadent chocolates, obviously from _The Candy Bar_. She smiled. Whoever gave her the presents knew her sweet tooth well. 

__

// The choir of children sing their song

// They practiced all year long:

// Ding dong, 

// Ding dong, 

// Ding dong, 

// Ding dong…

__

// We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

She then found a small piece of paper. She slowly unfolded it, careful not to rip it. She read in anxiously, hoping to find out who sent the beautiful gifts.

__

Dear Cindy,

This may come to a big surprise to you, but all of these gifts that you just received are from me. Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy's eyes widened. "Nerdtron?" she asked curiously, as she continued to read. 

__

I just wanted to wish you, and your family, a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. And despite the fact that we fight sometimes, I just wanted to show you that I do actually care about you. I don't fight and argue with you because I hate you. It's actually far from that…but I'm getting off subject here.

Cindy chuckled lightly to herself, picturing Jimmy saying every word, and knowing he had a tendency to get off subject easily.

__

Anyway, I'm just giving you this stuff…kind of to call a truce. I mean we can't stay mad at each other and argue all the time forever, can we? It isn't possible! And I know what you're thinking…let's just call a truce over the holidays, okay? So the minute we get back to school, its war!

Cindy chuckled lightly to herself again, before continuing.

__

So, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Love,

Jimmy.

Cindy gasped quietly, at the signature of 'love.' Was that some sort of signal? She couldn't help but blush. 

"So who's it from, honey?" her mother asked curiously.

"It's from Jimmy," Cindy said with a small smile, before standing up. "Can you excuse me for a minute? I have to go take care of something…"

"Sure, sweety…" her mother said, trailing off as Cindy put on her winter jacket quickly and closed the front door behind her.

__

// The party's on, the spirits up

// We're here tonight, and that's enough

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime

Cindy knocked on Jimmy's front door. "I'll get it!" she could hear Jimmy yell to his parents, on the other side of the door. She forgot that she was still wearing the necklace, and holding the chocolates, and attempted to hide them, but wasn't fast enough, as Jimmy opened the front door.

Cindy blushed slightly, and smiled. 

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked curiously, before looking down at Cindy's gifts. He smiled, and blushed slightly. "Oh…you got those…didja?" he asked shyly.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, and I agree," she said with a smile. 

"You agree with what?" Jimmy asked, puzzled.

__

// The moon is right, the spirits up

// We're here tonight; oh that's enough

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

// Simply having a wonderful Christmastime

"I…I agree that we can call a truce," she said, extending a hand, and Jimmy shook it without hesitation. He grinned. "Okay, good!"

"But," Cindy started, as Jimmy's smile faded, "_only_ for the holidays!" Jimmy smiled shyly, and Cindy chuckled a bit, before Jimmy joined in.

"Okay, I agree to that too," he said friendly.

"So…" Cindy studied the pavement ground, as the winter breeze gave her a chill. Jimmy noticed, and regretted not letting her in. "…what did you mean by 'Love Jimmy.'?" She asked shyly, with a faint blush.

Jimmy blushed deep red, and gaped for a second, before closing his mouth and shyly looking away. "Uh…well…y'see…I didn't actually…it goes like this…uhh…" he stammered nervously, before he got cut off by Cindy's lips.

His eyes widened, as he turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Cindy was kissing him! And for some reason, he was liking it! He began to kiss back slowly, before they both parted.

Jimmy was still blushing, and so was Cindy. "No need to explain," Cindy said quietly, with a soft smile, and Jimmy just nodded. "Merry Christmas Jimmy," she said as she headed back to her house.

"Merry…Christmas…Cindy," Jimmy said, with a soft smile and a vivid blush. 

Jimmy was admits closing his front door, when a cold pang hit him. He shook his head violently to make the coldness go away, before looking up. Cindy was just visible from across the street. "You better NOT tell anyone what I just did!" Cindy called over the street. "'Cause if you tell _anyone_, I'll personally slug you with a _million_ snowballs!" 

__

// Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

// Christmastime

Jimmy laughed to himself, before calling back. "Okay, I promise! Merry Christmas!" He closed his door, before putting his back to the door, happily. He felt his lips tenderly, where Cindy had kissed him, before blushing and sighing happily. He then happily skipped upstairs to his bedroom, to tell Godard. 

// THE END //

This is my first Jimmy Neutron story. Was it good? Bad? Please don't go that hard on me…its my first, after all! Helpful comments are _helpful_ though, and nice reviews are appreciated. Thanks! 

Happy Holidays,

Satokasu Suki


End file.
